


high school sweethearts

by tagatha_sge



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagatha_sge/pseuds/tagatha_sge
Summary: a 60s-ish high school au with tagatha and heophie content
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Hester/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	high school sweethearts

hester hadn't known true pleasure and greatness in life until she found herself making out in the backseat of a girl's bright pink cadillac in the middle of the _hot_ summer, sweat sticking clothes to lustful bodies and hair disarray across the clean leather seats.

the scent of lavender vanilla perfume wafted through the heavy heatwaves and all was perfect in the world.

but it didn't last as long as expected.

just as the scene was getting good, at least to the two participating in it, the door swung open and two sets of eyes stared them down.

two high schoolers of opposite gender with intertwined hands flicked their eyes over the whole backseat, the girl fixating her eyes on someone in dolled up in pink (she wouldn't have been for much longer if they hadn't been rudely interrupted) and grabbed her by the hand. she was pulled out of the car and had trouble standing up on her heeled shoes as she'd been stuck in slightly uncomfortable but completely perfect positions for a good while before. 

hester followed suit, fully expecting to be chewed out for holding everyone up.

they all stood slightly awkwardly in a circle next to the pink vehicle, people searching for something, _anything_ , to say. this gave hester a good chance to really look at the people who had disrupted her and sophie.

the girl was tall, about seventeen. her skin was almost a sickly pale that heavily contrasted from her other features. her eyes were wide and conniving, dark and sparkling in the summer sun. her hair black and cut short to her defined jawline, one lone strand sat on the bridge of her arched but pretty nose and needed to be put back in its place. her face bore a strange but prominent resemblance to sophie, yet they looked nothing alike in most matters. her clothing fit tight to her slightly muscular build, almost accentuating her practically flat chest. her shoes were blocky and heavy, dark and brooding like her aura gave off.

the boy, on the other hand, seemed the complete opposite from the girl in his arms. he was younger, probably 16 but didn't like to let people know of that, and didn't look much his age. he had a softer appearance than his girlfriend, though his face still angular and defined, his smile revealed a dimple in his slightly stubbled cheek, pointing out the fact that he was kind at heart. his hair looked like that of a golden cloud: it was fluffy and practically perfect in the way it floated across his face as the breeze manipulated it. his eyes were a soft baby blue that matched the sweater he was wearing. his jeans were black as night and rolled up at the ends to show off his ankles. his shoes were slim and a bright shade of cherry red, acting as an accent to his very blue-toned outfit. his hand was stretched over to the girl, clutching her hand softly; neither would let go no matter where arms were moved.

"what is it agatha?" sophie pondered, a slight pout on her glossy pink lips. she twirled her hair while waiting for a response.

"tedros and i have to go back to the apartment so we can study. we'd have worked in the library but that was too loud. now get in the backseat we're leaving." agatha grumbled. her boyfriend kissed her hand and she smiled a little bit.

sophie looked at her sister with a pleading look in her eyes. "can hester come with us too? we have things to study as well." she said, though knowing full and well that her and hester's "things" were a continuation of what happened in the backseat.

agatha scoffed but nodded, climbing into the drivers seat of the car, hand finally letting go of tedros'. he got into the passenger side and locked their hands again. sophie and hester sat upright and stiff to not seem suspicious.

the drive was completely silent minus the small sounds of kisses from the front seat. about halfway through, sophie slowly slid her hand across the white leather seat, finally resting in on hester's thigh. hester calmly set her hand on top of the blonde's and they looked at each other and smiled.

as soon as they arrived at the apartment, agatha and tedros settled in her room on her bed and began to study and whisper about a book that was sat on their knees. their shoulders brushed softly and hands stayed intertwined. sophie, on the other hand, ran into the next consecutive bedroom (hers) with hester in tow.

when the door was closed and locked, hester turned to see sophie lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, her silky blonde hair disarray on the pink satin sheets. she slowly climbed up onto the bed over the girl and looked fondly into her eyes. they were green as emeralds and shone bright in the sunlight that seeped through the window. delicate but long eyelashes danced on her cheeks every time she blinked.

"guess i had something to study too" hester whispered, not taking her eyes off of the girl beneath her. sophie just giggled and smiled sweetly, leaning up to press a small kiss onto hester's lips before they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
